Chaste
by PrinzessinEilis
Summary: Ginny gets a nasty surprise while looking for Neville in the Greenhouse. Luckily Luna is there to "help".


Ginny pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders, the early autumn chill already permeating the air as they made their way to the greenhouse. There was a light breeze that nevertheless managed to insinuate itself underneath her layers and burrow into her skin, the trees around the grounds already beginning to change their colour.

They had missed Neville at breakfast; Ginny and Luna having slept in after a late night studying in the Ravenclaw common room. Their plan had been, as they had established two days earlier, for the three of them to meet up that morning and leave for Hogsmeade after breakfast, as today was marked the years first Hogsmeade outing. When Neville was nowhere to be seen in the Great Hall, the girls had trekked back up to Gryffndor Tower to search for him, to no avail. They had then searched the library, the kitchens, and finally have decided to try the Herbology greenhouse as a last resort.

"Neville? Are you in here?" Luna called, her melodic voice piercing through the dense foliage.

"Are you sure we told him the right time?" Ginny asked when there was no reply.

Luna shrugged and pushed her way deeper into the garden, gently moving aside wandering treelimbs and vines who grew curious at the girls' presence. "He probably forgot. You know how he is. He's been very focused on his NEWT project for Professor Sprout, though, so I'm sure he'll make his way down here soon. It's a warm enough place to wait in any case, don't you think?"

She was right. The moment they opened the door they were assaulted with a near blast of warm air, thick with the humid fragrance of the magical flora within. It was downright hot inside the glass enclosure. Ginny shrugged her affirmation and untied her cloak, letting it slip off so she could stuff it into her bag until they were ready to leave.

"Should we check Professor Sprout's office?" Ginny asked as they moved into the interior which seemed to be inhabited by a thicket of flowering trees and bushes.

Luna shook her head, her dun blonde hair swishing with the motion. "No, you know Professor Sprout. She never stays inside for too long. If he's with her they won't be long in the office before they come down to play with the plants. We should just wait here for them. I really don't want to go to Hogsmeade without him, we were going to go to that new stationery shop to look at quills." The Ravenclaw sighed, letting a tendril leaf curl around her finger.

Ginny agreed, but privately cursed Neville for his forgetfulness, having little interest in hanging out in the greenhouse for an extended period of time. Her nose was already irritating her.

Still, she set her bag down on a nearby bench and meandered around to explore, careful not to touch any unfamiliar plants.

Bypassing the ferns and greenery, the ginger wandered through the display of flowering bushes, appreciating the vibrant colours and design of the blossoms if nothing else. Still, the garden held little interest for her, none of the flowers particularly catching her interest outside of a cursory examination. She paused by one small tree, one with long stocks of small purple flowers. She looked closely at the tree and the tubular blossoms, wondering if it was a lilac tree. After a moment she shook her head, sure she'd gotten it wrong. Even still, as the flowers had caught her attention, she reached up and pulled down a branch, giving the blossom a cursory sniff.

Before she could truly parse out the flowers' aroma, the blossom nearest her spit a puff of yellowish pollen directly into her face. She yelped, flinging the branch back into place, but not before the rest of the tree could respond to its call to action, the entire tree audibly exploding defensively, leaving Ginny coughing and sneezing in a thick, yellow fog.

"Ginny?!" Luna cried, sprinting over, kneeling where the Gryffindor was keeled over in a fit of sneezing. "Oh my gosh, are you all right? Here, come over here," the blonde dragged her into the middle of the garden where it was clearer, letting Ginny sink into the plush grass as she caught her breath.

"Are you all right?" Luna asked again, once Ginny had stopped desperately panting.

Ginny shook her head, her ponytail whipping her red cheeks. "Um," she gasped, "my heart is racing," she reported, "but I don't know if that's from the fit or if it's a side effect of the pollen. I'm... sweating. My head feels kind of swimmy... and everything is really bright all of a sudden..." the ginger swayed a little where she was sitting, and Luna bit her lip in worry.

"I'm not surprised everything looks bright, your pupils are very dilated..." she explained carefully. She raised the back of her hand to her friend's flushed face, confirming that Ginny seemed to be feverish. A drop of sweat slipped from under her fringe, streaking down her cheek from a combination of the warm humidity and Ginny's own skyrocketing temperature.

When Luna's hand touched her heated skin, Ginny couldn't stop the moan that burst forth; a needy, desperate thing. "Oh, gods, Luna your hand feels amazing! Your skin is so cool!" Ginny cupped the Luna's hand, keeping it against her face, nuzzling into it as her touched seemed to cool the inferno raging under her skin.

Though Luna's soft touch seemed to cool her skin, it only served to fan the flames deeper inside her, as suddenly she became aware of a whole new throbbing pulse aside from the rampant beating of her heart.

Her cunt felt enflamed, as if she'd been playing with it for hours. She could feel her clit, already hard and engorged, sensitive where it peaked out from it's hood. Her labia were swollen and puffy, and she could feel her knickers becoming damp with slick as her pussy pulsed with need, all of her blood rushing between her legs.

"Luna..." Ginny moaned again, and suddenly the only thought in her mind was if the Ravenclaw's hand felt good on her forehead, it would feel _unbelievable_ between her thighs.

When Ginny opened her eyes again she noticed that Luna's own seemed very dark, and her own pale skin was flushed a pretty pink. Prettier than the flowers, certainly.

"I think I know what that plant was..." Luna said, her voice hoarse. Ginny saw a few flakes of pollen clinging to her pale eyelashes.

"Let me guess," Ginny licked her suddenly dry lips. "Is it an aphrodesiac?"

The Ravenclaw nodded, her eyes darting over to the shrub, glazing over in that academic curiosity she sometimes drifted into when reading about magical creatures that probably didn't exist. "Chasteberry," she said. "Which is an ironic name, I think; but it was listed in the Quibbler in an article on fertility. The berries help with-"

"Luna," Ginny snapped, interrupting the blonde's lecture before she lost track of the actual subject.

"Right," she shook her head, clearing it a little. "We should probably get to the infirmary..." She glanced down at Ginny's heaving chest. "Or..."

"Or...?"

"Or... we could just... deal with it ourselves. It's not dangerous. There's not much Madam Pomfrey can do for us. For you."

"You'll help?" Ginny asked tentatively, eyes darting between Luna's heavy eyes and her spit-damp lips.

Luna layed down beside her, nodding, hovering over Ginny's face, her blond hair shrouding them in shadow. Their faces were close, they were breathing the same air, noses brushing.

"Luna, please," Ginny whimpered quietly, and that seemed to break whatever was holding the other girl back.

Luna dipped in and pressed her mouth to Ginny's, her lips softer than those of any of the boys she'd kissed. The Ravenclaw licked into her mouth, and Ginny's tongue massaged it sensually. Luna's small, soft hands rid Ginny of her jumper, the relief causing Ginny to throw her head back with a gasp before helping the clever girl to remove the rest of her clothes.

Top and bra quickly thrown aside, trainers toed off and kicked away. In an efficient manoeuvre, Ginny unbuckled her muggle jeans, lifted her hips, and hooked her thumbs beneath the elastic of her knickers, pulling both they and her trousers down her thighs in one fluid motion before bringing her knees up, tugging the lot down off her legs along with her socks.

Even Luna looked a little impressed as Ginny flung the bundle as far from her as she could before flopping back into the grass spreadeagle, writhing in the cool, damp grass. The cooler air on her skin felt divine, and her legs butterflied open on instinct letting the sweet draft cool the burn.

As Ginny spread herself wide, hips hitching like she was fucking the very air itself, Luna moaned and crawled between Ginny's open thighs, taking what the Gryffindor was so desperately offering.

Without a second thought, Luna wrapped her lips around Ginny's plump cunt, sucking as her tongue laved her slit, drinking down her free-flowing juices.

Ginny screamed when Luna put her mouth on her, her pussy finally getting the attention it had been anguishly craving.

When Luna switched her attention to her swollen clit, the pleasure was agonizingly acute; nearly painful in its intensity. Luna tortured her with quick flicks of her tongue, interspersed with long, languid drags against the ennervated organ that had Ginny squealing.

"More! More, Luna, please! Please; give me your fingers- inside! I need-!"

She gasped, back arching until she was laying on her shoulders, eyes wide and unseeing as Luna thrust in two, then three fingers into her dripping gash, fucking her with them mercilessly fast. Ginny could barely make a noise, Luna's ministrations reducing her to high-pitched, hitching sobs that the blonde punched out of her with her clever fingers.

Ginny plunged her fingers into the thin strands, fisting them hard as she kept Luna's mouth firmly attatched to her clit, riding the Ravenclaw's face as Luna ravished her.

Luna wrapped her lips around Ginny's clit and sucked, hard, as her three fingers thrust rapidfire inside her before rubbing against that tender spot inside her, and Ginny

snapped.

That tension that had been coiled so tightly inside her finally broke, and Ginny screamed, heedless of anyone who might hear her from outside. Her pussy gushed, clenching and pulsing around Luna's fingers as she worked her through her climax.

As her orgasm went on and on and Luna showed no signs of stopping her ministrations, Ginny felt that tension rising impossibly within her again.

A fourth finger pushed its way in with the others, spreading her wider than she'd ever been before, and allowing Luna to sink her fingers in up to the crease of her thumb. Meanwhile she set her tongue firmly on Ginny's abused clit and shook her head rapidly, nearly vibrating it, giving Ginny everything she needed to come a second time in as many minutes.

Finally, Luna pulled her mouth away, watching wide-eyed as fluid squirted like a guyser, catching her in the face, tasteless but gushing in its force as Luna's fingers moved by rote against Ginny's g-spot. Overwhelmed with arousal and no small bit of curiosity, Luna swallowed it down, covering Ginny's pussy with her lips again and sucking gently as the fluid filled her mouth.

Soon it was too much for the Gryffindor and she feebly pushed Luna away, unable to speak as she trembled through the aftershocks, the fire in her blood finally seeming to go down.

Luna was nearly shaking herself though, arousal coursing through her body, milder than that which engulfed her friend, but insistant nonetheless. The Ravenclaw's face was shiny and dripping with Ginny's come and slick, hand drenched as she shoved it up the skirt of her dress and into her knickers, now wet and ruined.

Ginny whimpered as her friend set upon taking care of herself, and she gathered the strength to tug on the hem of Luna's dress. When she had the blonde's attention she beckoned her closer, tugging the saturated cotton knickers down Luna's thighs herself. Catching up, Luna stripped them the rest of the way off and crawled up Ginny's supine body to kneel over her freckled face.

Ginny's hands weakly gripped Luna's thighs as she licked away the slick threatening to drip onto her face, tongue licking the Ravenclaw from perineum to clit.

Luna took hold of Ginny's ponytail, conveniently situated at the top of the ginger's head, and used it to direct the other girl as Luna rode her face, keeping the pressure exactly where she wanted it.

Luna was never one for penetration, so the glorious friction on her sensitive clit, combined with the wet, heady licking and suction from the other girl was enough to bring her over, riding out her own orgasm for as long as she could milk it.

Even as she began to come down from her crested climax, she remained kneeling above her friend, gently rocking into the damp heat of her mouth, Ginny languidly suckling on her sensitized clit, sending sparks of electricity through Luna's shaking body.

"Oh!" squeaked a voice belonging to neither of them.

"Bloody hell!" another, deeper voice exclaimed.

Luna twisted, falling over herself into the grass, Ginny vainly closing her legs in an effort to preserve some ounce of modesty, arms crossing over her chest as she glanced around for her clothes only to find them strewn too far away. Professor Sprout stood, red faced in front of them with Neville at her side, the boy facing away from them with his face buried in his hands.

"Professor Sprout!" Luna cried. "It's not what you think! Your Chasteberry tree attacked Ginny. We didn't have time to get to the infirmary," she explained, fibbing a little. "We came here looking for Neville," she elaborated further.

"Oh, I knew I should have put I sign up by that tree!" Professor Sprout glared at the shrub in question, keeping her eyes politely averted while the girls redressed themselves, worring her skirt in her hands.

"Oh, shit," Neville swore, surprising everyone, "I forgot about Hogsmeade!"


End file.
